A campus-wide Prostate Cancer Research Program has been developed with collaboration of multiple schools and institutes at UCLA. The Prostate Cancer Program area has recently been named a full Program Area of the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC). This germinal program provides the basis for this SPORE application. The purpose of the SPORE is, along with other SPORE institutions, to contribute to the progress in the diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of prostate cancer. The SPORE project has two major objectives: 1. To develop multiple translational basic research and community-based research projects with an emphasis on minority populations. Four laboratory research projects will apply institutional research on gene expression and signaling, to prognosis and treatment of prostate cancer. One project will build on the experience of institutional investigators to address innovative aspects of dietary control of prostate cancer. 2. To develop new prostate cancer research and career development to advance translational research. This will be effected through existing and continued institutional support as well as career development programs and developmental research programs. The emphasis in all research projects is rapid translation to clinical trials. Existing clinical research programs have been coordinated to provide the best possible access to study patients with all stages of prostate cancer. The four basic research projects are linked, in that they a) are clearly translatable, b) are based on basic work within the individual investigator's own laboratories, and c) provide new strategies for targeting specific signaling pathways important in prostate cancer. Information from these studies also provides prognostic information and will add to the current clinical and molecular markers of prognosis for localized prostate cancer. An external Advisory Board will participate in the supervision and analysis of SPORE progress in all research and administrative areas. In collaboration with the JCCC, the SPORE represents a major interdisciplinary, collaborative, and translational program which promises to make a significant impact on prostate cancer mortality and morbidity.